


in screaming color

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Finger Painting, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: A unicorn must've exploded in the loft. That was the only explanation, Alec thought.





	in screaming color

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift!  
> from an anonymous prompt on tumblr

A unicorn must’ve exploded in the loft. That was the only explanation, Alec thought.

Splotches of pinks and blues and greens and every color in between were splattered on nearly every visible surface, but the floor seemed to have gotten the worst of it. Magnus and Madzie sat in the middle of it all, the chaos spreading out and away from them like an explosion of Crayola paints and glitter.

Magnus looked up as he heard the door click shut and grinned sheepishly. “Finger painting got a little out of hand,” he offered with a slight shrug. Alec shook his head, unable to stop the laugh bubbling up from his chest.

“Uncle Alec!” Madzie yelled at the sight of him, jumping to her feet to run and give him a hug. Magnus’s eyes widened and he sent a quick burst of blue sparks to clean the still wet paint off her hands before the paint got all over Alec’s suit. He hated wearing suits to the Institute–” _Too stuffy”_ he’d complained to Magnus on several occasions–but he’d had a meeting with several Clave officials that morning and it had been unavoidable. Alec sent his boyfriend a grateful smile before scooping Madzie into a hug. “I made you a painting!”

“You did? Can I see?”

She nodded seriously and grabbed his hand, pulling him in the direction of the mess.

“Sweet pea, why don’t we let Uncle Alec change out of his suit and then you can show him your artwork and he can come paint with us?” Magnus suggested.

She nodded again. “Okay, but hurry!” She sat back down amid the paint and Alec chuckled imagining what Cat would say later when she came to pick Madzie up.

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” Alec said before disappearing into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later in a pair of old sweatpants and one of Magnus’s t-shirts. “Alright,” he announced as he returned to the living room. “Let’s see this magnificent work of art.”

Madzie giggled. “Ta-da!” she yelled with a little twirl as she held up the painting. It was of him and Magnus, Alec realized. The two of them stood in the park, huge smiles on their faces (and one on the sun, too, he noticed with a grin). In between them was a little figure of Madzie, holding hands with both of them. “It’s you and Uncle Magnus and me, and we’re all smiling because we decided to get ice cream!”

“It’s beautiful, I love it,” Alec told her, sweeping her into another hug and planting a dramatic kiss on her forehead. “It belongs in every art museum ever!” he declared much to Madzie’s delight.

“Alec is right,” Magnus said seriously, a soft smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend and his niece. “I’ve been to a lot of art museums, and it’s better than some of the art I’ve seen. You’ll have entire rooms in museums dedicated to you one day, I’m sure of it.”

“Really?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Really,” Alec answered. “But for now, I think I heard someone mention ice cream.” He wiggled his eyebrows, sending Madzie into another fit of giggles.

“I think I can arrange that, darling,” Magnus grinned, snapping his fingers and conjuring three bowls of chocolate ice cream and a small collection of toppings for them to choose from. Madzie’s smile was worth the mess, they both decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
